Doce Amargo
by Scila
Summary: O último encontro entre Bellatrix e Sirius Black. Sirius&Bellatrix. Escrita para um desafio.


N/A: A data de nascimento de Bellatrix não é exata... Então utilizei a estimativa que tornaria S/B mais "plausível" o possível. Nessa fic Sirius e ela têm 2 anos de diferença (Bella teria nascido em 1958 já que Sirius nasceu em 1960). Segundo os livros o último ano que ele viu Bella foi em 1975 dando ele 15 anos e Bella 17.

E se a fic estiver podre, não me culpe... E sim a dona Ily que inventou esse desafio!

PS. Eu não apoio Sirius/Bellatrix. Fiz essa fic só para um desafio.

* * *

**Doce amargo**

**

* * *

**

- Case-se comigo, Bella.

Abriu um sorriso, distraindo o tolo apaixonado de seus olhos vazios. Ele estava amando, sabia disso, mas talvez amava mais a conveniência, vantagens e ligações familiares que ela lhe proporcionaria. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, pensava nas mesmas coisas.

O anel era bonito. Menos mal.

A espera do pedido tinha sido irritante, sendo que há meses já era claro que ele estava pensando nisso mas enfim tudo estava terminado e no tempo certo. Em poucos meses seria muito difícil conseguir organizar uma festa grandiosa e _achar _convidados. Vários estariam sem condições de dançar ou _sequer _respirar.

- Hmm... Bellatrix _Lestrange_... Soa bem. – foi sua resposta enquanto colocava o anel e considerava seu peso e brilho. – Vou manter o Black, claro. Você não se importa.

- Não, claro que não. É o lógico a fazer – respondeu Rodolphus, mesmo que Bella não tivesse perguntado.

Contente com a análise minuciosa feita por seus olhos experientes de alguém que pode usar uma jóia nova todo dia até o fim de sua vida, Bella se aproximou de seu noivo devagar, deixando sua respiração e toque arrepiar a pele de Rodolphus.

Sempre o deixando esperando, sempre tomando a iniciativa. Não interessava a ela o contrário. Afinal, controle e poder lhe agradavam.

Respirando suavemente no ouvido dele, ela esperou sentir o desejo o dominar por completo, e sussurrou:

- Isso pede uma comemoração, não concorda?

Ambos sorriram. Definitivamente a parte mais divertida começaria agora.

Liberando toda a ânsia, Rodolphus a prensou contra a parede, a fazendo rir. Sua boca encontrou a dela, iniciando aquilo que ambos faziam muito bem.

- Não seria delicioso alguém entrar aqui e agora, nos pegando? – riu, entre um beijo e outro.

- Como em Hogwarts? – ele lembrou, sorrindo. – Você adorou quando McGonagall nos achou no campo de Quadribol, sem roupas e em posições que ela nunca na vida dela ia conhecer. Somos ótimos professores, Bella. Pena que ela não aproveitou as lições.

- Aposto que ela nunca imaginou que fosse possível fazer _aquilo _com vassouras no ar.

Riram, mas McGonagall não fora a única a pegá-los a bater vassouras. Houve uma outra ocasião... Quando muitas coisas eram diferentes e outras nem tanto.

De repente, parou de beijar o noivo.

A porta da sala se abriu.

* * *

_- Você não foi malvado demais para um aluno da Grifinória, pirralho? Vocês não olham por buracos de fechaduras, não deviam se esconder, olhar primas com namorados transando no chão da masmorra e _gostar_. Ou será que talvez, _você_ faça isso... Talvez exista ainda uma esperança para você, Siriuzinho. Talvez você seja um menino malvado afinal de contas. Amante de sangue-ruins._

_- Cala a boca! – gritou, levantando a mão em sua direção numa tentativa frustrada por Bellatrix, de atingi-la._

_- Ora, ora. Que menino mais _corajoso_. Orgulho da Grifinória. Mal saiu das fraudas e já quer bater na prima do sexto ano. Tsc, tsc._

_Sirius não respondeu._

_Estava encurralado e Bellatrix tinha o exatamente onde queria. Sua varinha apontava para a face do primo e estava louca para soltar um feitiço _nada_ amigável. Ele manchava o nome dos Black._

_- Me dê sua mão, priminho._

_O garoto não moveu um palmo._

_- Pois bem, que seja pela força – riu Bellatrix, o obrigando a estender seu braço, com certa dificuldade. O menino era forte._

_Depois de breve luta, pois sua mão dentro do caldeirão mais próximo que fervilhava. Sirius gritou de dor._

_- Isso é para você aprender, traidor de seu sangue. E se você ir na Pompfrey para tirar a marca, confie em mim... Vou fazer coisa bem pior – riu, enquanto segurava a mão do primo no conteúdo do caldeirão._

_Satisfeita com o estrago, soltou a mão dele. Sirius se afastou rápido mas já não tinha no olhar medo. Era raiva que se encontrava ali, agora._

_Ele correu para a porta._

_- Um dia eu ainda coloco você de joelhos, prima. _Confie_ em mim._

_Bellatrix soltou uma risada, duvidando da palavra do primo. Demoraria anos até começar a acreditar nelas._

_

* * *

_  
Ambos se afastaram para olhar quem acabava de entrar. Por ironia era um garoto de 15 anos, cabelos pretos caindo no rosto. Sirius.

- Black, o que você quer? – perguntou o noivo em misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

- Não é da sua conta, parasita – retrucou Sirius, indo direto na direção de Bella.

Rodolphus fechou os punhos, preparado para calar o insolente, mas Bella lhe deu um olhar divertido e o fez relaxar.

- Rodolphus... Esse infeliz além desgraçar a família indo para a Grifinória também acha que o Lorde das Trevas está errado, não é extremamente engraçado? – riu Bellatrix, veneno chegando a sua boca. – Mas o mais divertido, sabe o que é? Ele me segue como um bichinho de estimação que aprecia ser surrado.

O noivo olhou para Sirius, analisando sua reação às palavras da noiva. O garoto havia levemente abaixando a cabeça, fechando os punhos. Ao ver a confirmação do que Bella havia dito, Rodolphus soltou uma gargalhada.

- E toda vez que ele aparece perto de mim, apanha– continuou.

Sirius recolheu coragem para voltar a encara-la. Um olhar determinante que não agradou a prima. Por mais que ela o envenenasse e esmagasse seu orgulho, ele continuava a atormenta-la.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Agora, meu querido – sorriu Bella virando-se para Rodolphus. – Deixe-me só com meu primo.

- O quê? – perguntou incrédulo. - Para quê? Eu posso cuidar dele. Expulsá-lo sem esforço.

- Eu sei – riu. – Você ainda vai fazer isso. Mas antes quero ensinar ao meu priminho a lição final. Tenho ensinado a ele há muito tempo certas coisas e acho que chegou o dia da última aula. Daqui a pouco o chamo e vamos poder continuar com o que estávamos fazendo – sorriu sedutoramente.

Rodolphus sorriu em retorno e saiu como um bom cachorrinho treinado.

Bellatrix fixou o olhar mais uma vez no primo enquanto a porta da sala se fechava.

- Então, priminho... Está pronto para mais uma surra? Venho tentar se vingar de mim mais uma vez? Por todas às vezes que o humilhei?

- Você vai me mesmo seguir aquele lunático? Atrás de Voldemort?

- Eu não falaria assim do Lorde das Trevas se eu fosse você, priminho – o advertiu perigosamente pegando sua varinha do bolso. – Não quer morrer antes de terminar a escola, não é mesmo?

- Não faça isso. Não vá atrás dele. E não se case com o idiota do Lestrange.

Bella gargalhou.

- Me divirta mais um pouco... Diga-me porque não posso.

Bruscamente Sirius se aproximou e a empurrou contra a parede. A impedido de fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser derrubar sua varinha no chão.

Finalmente, depois de anos dominado-o, agora ele conseguia sua vingança. Os papéis haviam se invertido.

- Ora, ora... Se meu priminho não cresceu nessas férias – riu, o desafiando. – Aprendeu alguns truques novos também. Que bonitinho. Cada vez mais um menino malvado.

- Não se una a Voldemort. Deixe Rodolphus.

- E por que eu faria isso, priminho?

Sua voz parou impedida pela boca dele. Com uma força inesperada ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela e suas línguas se encontraram.

A paixão que emanava dele era tão grande e sedutora que ela retornou o beijo com a mesma intensidade, apenas pelo prazer de tê-lo tateando seu corpo.

Quando o encontro de lábios cessou, sobrou apenas o olhar dele intenso, buscando algo.

- Por isso – respondeu finalmente.

- Me largue, menininho – tentou parecer certa de si, mas o tom era mais nervoso do que gostaria.

- Eu já não sou mais um menininho. Te prometi que ia me vingar de todas vezes que você me maltratou. Agora é a minha vez.

- Vai queimar minha mão? Me bater? – riu Bella, recobrando confiança.

- Ah não, prima. Isso seria fácil demais. Com isso você está acostumada – respondeu com uma pitada de tristeza. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, para seu desgosto. – Eu vou te mostrar outra coisa. Vou te dar algo que não tem.

- O que seria isso? – gargalhou. – Tenho tudo, priminho, sou rica, linda e poderosa.

- Você não sabe o que é sentir, Bella. Você nunca vai saber o que é amar e por isso tenho pena – sussurrou em um tom triste.

- Você é um tolo, priminho.

- Provavelmente.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Bellatrix não tinha uma resposta superior ou rápida. Ficaram em silêncio.

Devagar Sirius passou seus dedos suavemente no rosto dela. A principio desviou-se do carinho, virando mas ele insistiu. Obrigou-a gentilmente a encara-lo.

- Desde quando entendi o que sentia por você, eu te amo. Não quis. Odeio te amar. Odeio olhar você com aquele panaca de nariz torto e sentir ciúmes. Odeio saber que você vai rir do que eu estou falando. Odeio seguir cada passo seu, querendo acordar do seu lado.

Ela arregalou seus olhos mas por pouco tempo. Em questão de segundos recuperou-se, colocando em sua face o escárnio de sempre.

- Me largue – repetiu mais determinada.

- Não até eu me vingar – disse a segurando mais forte.

Dizendo isso ele a beijou.

Não foi como o primeiro. Foi suave e delicado. Algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Por alguns momentos rápidos e perigosos, ela gostou. Tentou força-lo a intensificar a força, mas ele não a deixou, obrigando-na a obedecer às regras _dele. _O beijo seria doce, não carnal.

Ele daria a ela o que nunca teve: amor.

Por segundos Bella _quis _amor. E quando percebeu isso, se apavorou. Não era feita de porcelana, não precisava daquilo.Não _queria _aquilo.

Sua vida era feita de preconceito, orgulho e mentiras. Era superior a coisas sentimentais como _amor. _Era cruel e gostava disso. Afinal, Bellatrix Black era _superior _a tudo.

E se não fosse nada lhe sobraria a não ser um vazio.

Empurrou Sirius para longe. Assim percebeu que por todo aquele tempo _podia _ter feito aquilo mas não _quis_. Deixara que ele a prensasse contra a parede.

Assim também percebeu que ele havia feito o mesmo todas aquelas vezes.

Por algum tipo de brincadeira do destino, ambos queriam aqueles encontros cheios de ódio. Mas ela não ia deixar isso acontecer novamente.

- Eu falei para me largar, _traidor do sangue _– sibilou, raiva transbordando.

Pegou sua varinha, caída no chão quando o primo havia a surpreendido. Sentia-se bem novamente, quem retinha o poder era mais uma vez era _ela _como era o certo.

Apontou para o peito do primo. Notou com que sua camisa estava desabotoada e sentiu ódio de si mesma ao perceber que quem a abrira fora ela.

O ódio rapidamente se transferiu para Sirius.

- Eu acho que o meu priminho precisa aprender mais uma lição.

- Bella...

- Cale a boca!

- Você é melhor do que o resto. Tem coragem para ver a verdade. Parar com essa idiotice de sangue-puro! Não precisa disso para se provar – gritou Sirius, pegando sua própria varinha e abrindo um sorriso maroto. – E eu sei que você gostou do beijo. Ama me odiar, como eu odeio te amar.

- Você é um tolo, priminho. Eu não odeio você, eu sinto nojo seu. Você é uma criatura suja e não merecedora de sequer meu ódio. Um inseto que esmago para humilhar mais ainda. Não preciso do seu amor, do seu ódio, do seu prazer.

- Está mentido para si mesma, Bella.

- Não me chame de Bella, inseto! – gritou.

- Você gostou. Você retribuiu – insistiu, tentando se aproximar dela mais uma vez.

Seus rostos estavam apenas há alguns milímetros.

- Admita – continuou Sirius.

Cuspiu em seu rosto.

- Nunca ia gostar de um beijo de um menininho nojento como você. E se gostasse, iria me matar. Retribui apenas para te humilhar mais depois. Mostrar o que nunca você vai ter.

Se o primo estava até o momento contente com suas conquistas, aquele foi o momento em que o fez voltar a realidade. Seu rosto de contorceu em orgulho ferido.

- Vou matar você, seus amiguinhos porcos e todos com quem você se importa. Vou fazê-los sofrer na sua frente – Bella ameaçou, um sorriso de vitória aparecendo em seus lábios. – E dar sua cabeça ao Lorde das Trevas. E o meu corpo para Rodolphus.

- Você podia ser diferente – insistiu Sirius. – Tudo o que precisava fazer era vir comigo.

- Você não tem nada a me oferecer.

- Bella... – suspirou Sirius. – Eu posso te oferecer aquilo que jamais você teria.

- E que não quero ter! Não preciso! Agora saia antes que eu te mate aqui mesmo!

- Por que não mata, então? O que te impede?

Não respondeu.

Buscando desesperadamente descobrir a razão. Por que não matava aquele traidor sujo?

Ele oferecia amor, carinho... Nada daquilo a interessava. Ou _não deveria_.

O maldito havia se vingando finalmente de todos os ferimentos que ela lhe causara. Vingara-se a fazendo experimentar e gostar de algo que não fosse o poder.

E Bella o odiava mais ainda por isso.

Odiava o beijo doce que transformara tudo que antes lhe era doce em amargo.

- Nada – respondeu enfim. – Nada me impede. Eu _vou _te matar. Mas antes vou me divertir.

Sirius apontou sua varinha mas foi mais lento.

- _Crucio_!

O garoto se inclinou um pouco, mas o feitiço não havia tido o efeito esperado. A dor foi fraca.

- Você não sabe, prima, que para fazer um cruciatus efetivo é necessário _querer _machucar de verdade? – riu fracamente Sirius.

- _Crucio! _– tentou mais uma vez, sua voz cheia de ódio. – _Crucio! Crucio!_

Dessa vez ele gritou mais. A dor foi tanta que caiu exausto inconsciente no chão.

Bellatrix olhou seu corpo caído, fúria cessando.

O que sobrou dentro de si foi confusão. Não sabia mais o que sentia e precisava eliminar todas as dúvidas que Sirius plantara em sua mente.

Quando o noivo entrou na sala encontrou apenas Sirius estirado no tapete. E nenhum sinal de Bella.

* * *

**N/A:** Se Sirius estiver romântico demais, sorry! Achei que o melhor modo dele passar pelo frieza de Bellatrix era a tentando com sentimentos verdadeiros. Mas quem sou eu? Definitivamente não entendo direito nenhum dos personagens, huahauhaua. 


End file.
